


tied

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His arms are a bit sore due to strain but he's comfortable, despite that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tied

**Author's Note:**

> Going through my dreamwidth account looking for things i've finished so i can remove them from there, and I've found some stuff I can try to finish and get up. Here's one of those.

Kouen keep his eyes closed. His breath steady.

His arms are a bit sore due to strain but he's comfortable, despite that.

Because while his hands are tied behind his back, the feather light kisses are enough to distract.

Above him, Mu looms. A big, calm presence. Rough fingertips running along Kouen's back.

Getting to know every inch. Every scar, every mark. He asks, peacefully, how Kouen received the scars. And Kouen tells him, voice slightly muffled by the pillow, about each one of them.

Shivers when Mu presses his lips to his skin at the small of his back. Arches against the palm running over his buttocks. Sighs when Mu nibbles on his shoulder.

He squirms a little when Mu runs a hand over the sensitive skin of his thigh, and parts his legs until his knee bumps against the hand supporting Mu on the bed. The soldier hums with calm cheerfulness, slides his hand further up, and one of his fingers brush against Kouen's asshole as he moves his hand in between his buttocks. Kouen pulls in a sharp breath at the touch.

"Ah, what is the matter, Master Kouen?" Mu's question comes out as smoothly as his touches, and Kouen looks up at him as best he can. "Would it kill you to be a bit more hands on?" Kouen asks, gaze moving across Mu's naked body. "Or with other parts, for that matter."

"Why, perhaps," Mu says with a laugh. His finger rubs the ring of muscles and Kouen rubs his crotch into the mattress. Mu tuts him, moving his hand to a firm but slight hip, and Kouen stops. Mu slowly pushes a fingertip inside, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Kouen's ear. "Good boy," he praises, and Kouen forces himself to be still and patient. The finger slips further inside and Kouen makes himself relax when the finger bends. He twitches when the fingertip brushes against his prostate, Mu easily finding it, and he curls up as Mu continues to stroke his insides.

Then he suddenly pulls out his finger, only to lay down on his stomach beside Kouen, who turns his head to give him a glare. "Seriously?" The soldier smiles, starting to thread his fingers through Kouen's hair. "Yeah."

Kouen sighs, but accepts the kiss he is given. "Tease," he mutters into his pillow, giving Mu an upset nudge-kick with a foot. "If you're not doing anything, untie me." Mu only smiles, continuing to comb Kouen's hair with his fingers. "In a while, dear."

Kouen huffs, is, again, stopped from rubbing his crotch into the mattress, and he buries his face in his pillow. "Damn tease," he repeats in annoyance.


End file.
